


Beach Date

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Prompt:johnegberts1leftnipple asked: hello cutie. perhaps you could do ruby and saphire on a date?Human AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is old!!! from like!!! 2015!!! pls forgive any errors. i just thought it was cute.

“Sapphire!”

 

Sapphire turned around to see Ruby waving from closer by the water. She walked carefully down the grassy hill, trying not to trip as the grass became rocks and sand. She was glad she’d worn a shorter dress than normal as the sand got into her sandals, stopping to shake them out. Ruby bounced over to help her down, scooping her up into her arms.

 

“Ruby!” Sapphire laughed. “I could’ve made it down just fine.”

 

Ruby nuzzled her cheek slightly. “I can carry you. Do you want me to put you down?”

 

“Hmm…” Sapphire thought. “No, it’s alright.”

 

“Sweet!” Ruby spun around a bit, then raced down the hill to where she’d set up a blanket on the sand. “Garnet helped me get everything ready _and_ make sure we’d be all alone for a while.”

 

Sapphire gasped a little in surprise at how lovely the little setting was. The beach looked almost like it’d been swept, and the blanket was laid out with a nice looking lunch – sandwiches and fruit, mostly, but still nice looking. The water came up almost to the edge of the blanket. Not close enough to wet it, but close enough to give the nice feeling.

 

“I even brought another blanket, in case you got too cold standing next to the ocean or something,” Ruby smiled.

 

“It’s lovely, Ruby!” Sapphire gave her a kiss, then moved to sit down on the blanket. “Did you make all of it yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby sat next to her. “I figured we could eat and then just do whatever. I’m not the best at planning but I brought my swimsuit and the one you left at my house.”

 

Sapphire smiled, picking up one of the sandwiches. “I wasn’t expecting this much when you said to come down to the beach.”

 

“You totally were, you’re like, psychic.”

 

“Not all the time.”

 

Ruby laughed, picking up her own sandwich, “I find that hard to believe.”

 

They talked and ate, snuggling up and watching the sea sparkle. As promised, no one disturbed them. Not even their phones went off (which was odd for Sapphire). Eventually, they’d eaten pretty much all of it, and Ruby rubbed her neck and asked. “So do you want to go swimming?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Tell me if you get too cold, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything. This is supposed to be a date and if you aren’t feeling good that defeats the entire purpose.”

 

“I know Ruby, I promise I’ll tell you.”

 

“Good.”


End file.
